Winner's Choice
by melancholyMisfit
Summary: The two boys decide to place bets while playing one of their favorite video games. The loser has to do a predetermined dare. Gamzee decides it's time to change the stakes but is Tav ready to face was that entails?


It has taken me forever to write this and I am so sorry for that. I've had the hardest time working on requests for some reason.

Requested by TavrosGamzee

Winner's Choice

}:o)(o:{

Tavros had won again. Of course he always won at this game. Him and his brother were rather competitive and played the game almost every night. They had a whiteboard leaning against the wall next to the TV. It was divided down the middle with their names scrawled across the top and kept score of the wins and losses of both boys with red and brown tally marks. Rufioh had far more tally marks than Tav but his side was still nothing to scoff at. He was proving his skill by beating Gamzee three times in a row without mercy. If Gamzee were truly being honest with himself he'd admit that he was going easy on Tavros. Sure the younger boy could still kick his ass easily at any other game but this particular game was one of Gamzee's absolute favorites. He had a copy of his own and played solo almost as often as the other boy. Still, he liked seeing the excitement on the other's face. He'd let out a cheer of victory and throw his hands above his head. It was the cutest fucking thing he'd ever witnessed and he'd hate to deny himself the privilege of seeing that smile.

In celebration of his slaughtering his best friend Tavros jumped to his feet and ran to retrieve his punishment. They'd decided to make things more interesting by placing a bet in the form of a dare before each match. This was Gamzee's third dare and probably not the last. He'd had to call Karkat which had ended with "if you assholes call me one more time I swear to god I'm going to come over there and make you eat your phone". He'd also had to go into town to buy ice cream wearing a dress while Tavros took pictures. He was a good sport and posed for each shot. Unfortunately it had backfired a bit when they ran into Vriska and she'd complimented Tav on his date. They'd laughed the whole way home while eating their ice cream before diving head first back into the game.

This time the dare placed entitled the winner to draw on the losers face. Tavros reentered the room with a black marker in one hand and a mirror in the other. To Gamzee's relief the word "washable" was printed on the side in large letters. Kneeling on the floor before the other, Tavros ordered Gamzee to close his eyes before he began using his face as a canvas. Deciding he'd rather make the boy look cute rather than stupid, Tavros drew whiskers and colored the tip of his nose black. He handed the mirror to Gamzee allowing him to see his work of art. The taller boy cracked a wide grin and laughed followed by mewling like a kitten. Tavros chuckled when Gamzee purred and nuzzled his cheek.

"Stop Gamzee, come on. Let's play again." Tavros said through his laughing, pushing the other away gently.

"I don't know Tav. I don't think I can handle another dare." Gamzee admitted.

"We can play without a dare if you'd like."

"How about we just change the stakes a little?"

"How so?"

"Loser has to do one task. Anything the winner wants him too."

"Ok, deal."

They shook on it and grabbed their controllers starting up another round. Tavros was pretty confident he'd win again but Gamzee decided to unleash his hidden gaming abilities and defeated him in a matter of moments. Tav was stunned, eyes opened wide, jaw falling slightly slack.

"Wow Gamzee. That was, uh, really good! I think you're improving." Tav smiled, turning in time to see the almost mischievous look in his eyes.

"Alright Tav, you gotta do what I tell you to. No questions, no complainin'."

"Got it. So, what should I do?"

"Close your eyes."

He did as he was told but couldn't help flinching when a hand brushed his cheek. "You're not going to do something gross to my face are you?"

"Nah bro. Nothing gross."

Deciding to trust his long time best friend, Tavros tried to keep his anxious squirming to a minimum. When he was sure Gamzee was just screwing with him, he felt something touch his lips. Gamzee's hand still rested on his cheek and it only took a moment for Tav to realize that he was being kissed. It only lasted a second and ended before he had time to respond. His eyes snapped open only to see that Gamzee had turned back to the TV. Tavros locked his eyes on the other boy trying to collect his thoughts and emotions. Should he be angry? Gamzee was his best friend. Something like a kiss couldn't possibly ruin such a strong bond. His heart was racing and, could he hear the other's, he'd know that his was beating just as rapidly. Gamzee began to worry as Tavros just stared at him, motionless. He was afraid to look at him. He'd originally planned on giving him matching cat whiskers but seeing him sitting there with his eyes closed and at his mercy he just…couldn't resist. His lips were there and so perfect. All of the hidden away feelings bubbled up all at once making it impossible for Gamzee to control his actions. It was just a peck. Nothing to get angry over, right?

Finally Tavros moved his attention from Gamzee to the game. "Another round? Same stakes?"

Gamzee hesitated, stealing a sidelong glance at the boy's face. "Sure."

They played the game in silence, void of even their typical game play grunts and curses. Feeling distracted and not much caring who won or lost at this point, Gamzee was easily defeated shortly after the beginning of the match. Tavros put down the controller and turned back to face his friend.

"Alright, close your eyes." He instructed.

Gamzee closed his eyes and braced for the impact of the punch that was surely coming his way. If someone had kissed him without asking he would probably punch them so he couldn't really blame the boy. However, it wasn't a punch or a slap or anything harmful that came into contact with Gamzee's face. It was a kiss. Planted directly on his lips, quivering and slightly damp. He wanted to grab the other and lengthen the kiss but before he could react the other was gone. He opened his eyes to find Tavros staring at the ground, his face a dark shade of a red. His amber eyes rose to meet purple and he smiled. They both smiled like dorks who just had their feelings reciprocated, which was exactly what they were.

"Wanna play again?" Gamzee asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Tavros laughed and playfully punched his shoulder. But he didn't say no, he picked up his controller and pressed the start button. They continued to play throughout the night and it mattered not to who won or lost as the stakes were always equally beneficial for both parties.

}:o)(o:{

You know when you're reading fics of your OTP (or even a ship you just really like) and you have to physically react to the cuteness? That should not happen when writing one. This prompt is just so fluffy and cute I need some time to recover.

I really hope you like it sweetie! I'm sorry it took so long to finish! I quoted your original prompt at the end there since I loved the phrasing so much. Feel free to send me any other prompts you want me to write!


End file.
